The invention concerns a method of reducing the benzene content of gasolines. Governments worldwide and chiefly in Europe are in fact going to legislate for reduction or even complete removal of the benzene content of hydrocarbon gasolines and particularly reformates (catalytic reformates) for public health reasons.